Shattered Hearts
by TheGoddessOfHell
Summary: Before the wedding, Bella has an affair with one of the Cullens. Will the Cullens forgive her or she will have to resist alone at Edward's fury? I suck at summaries, but the story is better than you think. Please read, rate and review! BxJ ExA later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Bella ran and ran, trying to find help.

She tripped over several rocks and had cuts all over her body.

'Help!' she screamed as she ran, tears falling down her cheeks.

She never knew that this could happen.

She never knew that the one she loved would turn on her.

But it was her fault after all.

If only she hadn't slept with 'him.'

Truth is, she actually loved him but Edward got to her first.

'Bella! Get back here!'

Bella screamed as Edward landed in front of her.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her along the ground.

She let out one last earth-shattering scream before losing consciousness…

**That was the preface of the story, wrote by Princess of blah blah blah. If you like it, review. That green it and say what you think about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I entered the cafeteria with my boyfriend Edward Cullen.

He had skin as white as snow, bronze hair and an adorable crooked grin.

He was every girls dream, but for some reason I was the only girl that caught his attention.

He led me over to our usual seats in the cafeteria.

At our usual table there were four students. A attractive bulky guy with curly brown hair who had his arm around a beautiful blond haired girl who looked at me with so much distaste it made the hair on the back of my neck stand.

Across from them was a tall blond haired Vampire who had his usual stonic expression on his face and a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair who was literally jumping out of her seat in excitement.

'Bella!' she exclaimed as she hugged me.

I laughed and hugged back. 'Hello Alice wha-'

'I have something to tell you!' she exclaimed though the excitement didn't reach her eyes.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I'll tell you later, its news for you and you only.'

I glanced over at Edward who simply shrugged.

'Alice must be blocking her thoughts' I thought to myself.

'Bella, you mind skipping class with me so I can tell you?' she asked.

'Oh um, if you could get someone to-'

'We'll say that you went home sick' Edward smiled.

I struggled to look away from Edwards beautiful smile.

'Great now come on!' Alice squealed happily as she dragged my outside to my truck.

I climbed in but was lifted to the passenger seat by Alice who had gotten into the drivers side.

'Put your seatbelt on, I'm driving.'

I reluctantly did what she said. A happy Alice was way better then an angry Alice.

It was five o'clock at night and I had just started on Charlie's dinner.

I was trying hard to think of nothing but dinner but it was hard. What Alice had told me had shaken me.

I tried to forget I ever had that conversation with her.

'_Bella, before I-I had a vision' Alice said, all cheerfulness from before drained from her face, being replaced by an alarmed expression._

'_What was it about? The Volturi?'_

_Alice shook her head. 'No, not the Volturi, I-I had a vision that one of us had an affair with you… I-I don't know who a-and Edward disappeared._

'_I don't know what to do!' She panicked._

_I just stood on the spot, unsure of what to think._

_Was I really going to have an affair?_

_Who would it be?_

_I know that it wouldn't be Carlisle. He's too old._

_It would be out of Emmett and Jasper._

'_But your visions aren't always true. W-we can change it… can't we?' I asked._

_Alice shook her head. 'I don't think we can… we can try but-' She sighed._

'_If it turns out to be Jasper… I forgive you._

'_But if it's Emmett… well you'll have to deal with Rosalie which means you'll most likely end up dead.'_

Bella sighed. She had blacked out after that, she woke up on the couch.

She had just finished dinner and served it up.

Once both plates were placed on the dining table she heard the very familiar 'Hey Bells.'

'Hi Char-dad' I quickly corrected myself.

'Smells great Bells' Charlie said as he hung his gun halter up.

He then walked over to the table and sat across from me.

We ate in silence as per usual.

Once we finished eating Charlie walked into the living room and sat in his armchair and switched the television on.

As usual baseball was on.

I got up and started on the dishes.

Once I was done I walked to my room and shut the door.

I turned to see Edward sitting on the bed.

'Hello love' he said as he got to his feet.

He walked over and pulled me into an embrace.

He soon pressed his lips to mine for a soft kiss but as usual I accidentally turn it into a make out session.

Edward just gave a light chuckle and gently pushed me away.

I sighed and shrugged Edward's hands from my shoulders. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and an old Tee shirt and walked out of the room and into the bathroom…

**A/N: That's the first chapter, wrote by Princess of blah blah blah. Check her profile, she has a lot of interesting stories. If you like it, rate and review, maybe favourite it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

It's been three weeks since Alice had told me about her vision, and I had forgotten all about it.

I had pushed the memory to the back of my head, leaving it their until I needed it.

Edward had gone hunting with Emmet, Carlisle and Esme while Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping. Alice had decided against inviting me, which I thought was kind of odd but I was glad she hadn't.

I was stuck at the Cullen's alone… with Jasper.

Jasper and I had become great friends over the last few months and he has gotten use to the smell of my blood so he doesn't have the erge to bite me anymore.

We were currently watching a movie and Jasper kept sneaking glances at me. Though instead of feeling frightened I found myself enjoying his secretive glances.

I felt him move beside me on the white leather couch and face me. I felt my blood rise to my face as he stared at me. I felt my heart pounding so hard that I thought it as going to rip out of my chest.

Before I knew it, Jasper had ended our little staring contest and lent forwards, closing the space between us.

I had no idea what this feeling was but I liked it. It was nothing like I had ever felt before, not even with Edward.

Our lips moved in synchronization as our gentle kiss became more passionate.

I then felt us fall onto a bed. I figured that Jasper had taken us upstairs.

The sane part of my brain shut down as Jasper and I started pulling at each other's clothing.

The feeling of Jasper running his hands over me was simply amazing.

And before I knew it, Jasper and I were doing the one thing Alice had feared. We were having an affair.

**A/N: The third chapter, again wrote by Princess of blah blah blah. Rate and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys! I adopted from Princess of blah blah blah one of her stories, Shattered Hearts, so if you were a fan of this story, I kept the first chapters, so I can continue with it, and if you're not a fan, read it anyway, I'm sure that you will love it. This is my first chapter**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, and she is very lucky.**

**_Bella POV_**

I was very scared and confused. I loved him, but I loved Edward too. I really hoped that he was far enough, so he couldn't read Jasper's mind. But I knew I was wrong. He knew. Jasper felt my emotions and I could feel that he was very scared too.

"What happened, Bella?" „Oh, I knew that you didn't want me, I'm so sorry."

"No, wait Jazz. I want you more than you think, but I'm really scared. What if Edward finds out? He will kill you, and I'm sure that he will kill me too. I'm so scared."

"Bella, it's OK. Alice will see if something is going to happen with you. I'm sure that Emmett and even Rose will be with you. I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme will help you too. We are a family, and you are a part of this family. They will understand. Once Edward finds his real mate, you will be safe. Everything is OK."

I felt so safe in his arms. And it wasn't because he send me waves of calm and safe, but I loved him and I know that there is going to be a happy-end. Maybe Jazz will change me sooner than Edward wanted to.

"Jazz, you will change me? I want to be with you forever."

"I will, Bella, I will."

And we sat in a comfortable silence for some minutes, before he said:

"They are home."

Then I felt very scared. Again. I knew that we had to tell them.

"Let's call Alice. I need her help very much."

"Okay Bella."

"Alice." He whispered.

In a second Alice was here. I felt very sorry for her and I couldn't stop myself. Tears were running down on my face.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I destroyed your relationship and your family. I'm very very sorry." I said between tears.

"Bella, it's OK, everything is going to be we need is time. I said that I forgive you three weeks ago."

"Alice, I want to tell them. They must know the truth."

"They know. I told them. Excepting Edward."

"And what are they saying? I destroyed their family!"

"They forgive you. Let's go downstairs."

_**EdwardPOV**_

She, Alice and Jasper came downstairs. Bella was crying, and I don't know why.

"Bella, why are you crying? What's wrong?" And with this I took her in my arms. She tried to pull out, but I didn't let her.

And then Rosalie came to hug her. What!?!! Rosalie!!!???

"We forgive you, Bella, we all do."

And then all came to hug her. Her, not me, even that she was in my arms.

"What is with all that shit with forgiving? I want to know."

And then I couldn't read anyone's mind anymore. Maybe this shit with forgiving is just a cover. Bella shielded them only at my birthday, last month, when they were planning it.

"Family meeting, in the dining room."

Oh, no. It's not OK.

Immediately we went to the dining room. Alice switched places with Bella, so she was between me and Bella, and Bella between Alice and Jasper. What the fuck is going on?

"Bella, tell him."

"Edward…" She started, looking straight in my eyes. "I…I…"

"Tell me, Bella." I sounded nervous.

"I.." She closed her eyes. "Betrayed you…"

**A/N: My first chapter, hope you like it. The next is coming today, I promise. Rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4 is up! Read, rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**EdwardPOV**_

In the next week they didn't leave her alone ith me, like they felt that something bad was going to happen. In the first days I wanted to kill her, but now I'm not very sure. Emmet's voice kicked me out of my thoughts.

"Man, we are going to leave hunting, Alice, Esme and Rosalie will be shoping. You didn't want to come, so you're going to be alone. It's okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to sing something. I have a melody in my head. Have a nice day."

"Bye man, you too."

"Bye."

I was immediately sitting on the comfortable bench, in front of the piano. My last songs were sad, because Bella betrayed me. And I still didn't have any idea who the boy was. If I found him, I would definitely kill him. But now, again, I'm not very sure if something matters. My fingers were running on the piano and that feeling threw away all the pain, the anger and the bad feelings. I was calm and happy for the first time in a week. I decided to move on. If she didn't want me, why I would want her? I decided that I would find my real mate. Now, the melody was a little happier, because I loved to feel myself in the songs. Then I heard footsteps in the house. Were they already home?

"Are you already home?" Nothing.

I went to the hall and I saw her. She was sitting there, watching me.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I came to see if Jazz is home." Then an expression appeared on her face that just said 'I said too much'.

"Jasper, huh?"

_**AlicePOV**_

I was shopping with Rose and Esme and then I had a vision came. I had to call Jazz. Before I knew, tears were running down my face.

"Are you crying?!"

Right then I couldn't answer.

"Jazz, it's me, Alice."

"_What happened? Why are you sobbing?"_

"Jasper, Bella. Edward…threw her in a wall."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my god! 8 story alerts, 5 favorite story, 3 author alerts and 4 reviews in just a day! You're amazing!**** I couldn't wish more. So, you have a new chapter! Read, rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately.**

_**BellaPOV**_

He threw me in a wall. My feet, my hands and my back hurt. He came to me and slapped me again. Then, I was fighting with life. He slapped me again, and I didn't felt anything. My whole body hurts, why should another hurt come? I waited another slap, but nothing happened. Then I heard a male scream. It was Jasper's scream.

"Now we can be back at our work, right?"

"Fuck you, Edward."

And then I let myself into death's arms.

I felt like I was in heaven. I was in a meadow with my love, Jasper. He had blue eyes, he was not a vampire. A boy and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes were playing in the grass. We were laughing and there was only peace and happiness. I was happy that I let myself die, because this is all I wanted from life.

Then I heard a 'beep' and Jasper's words "I will love you forever."

**The End**

**Oh my god, I was kidding**

_**JasperPOV**_

She stayed in a hospital bed 2 weeks and 2 days. Edward told us that it was an accident and he didn't do it. But we know what happened, because Alice saw. All that we needed was Bella's word. Her heart was beating very slowly, and the other doctors tried to convince Carlisle to disconnect her from the electronics that kept her alive. His answer was clear and nervous.

"Nobody is touching that electronics before my daughter's heart is not beating for two days."

I understood him, because we all were nervous. I didn't leave her, I ate just one package of stolen blood, that Alice gave me, but I couldn't leave her.

Suddenly, her heart stopped. Alice was crying. Really crying. Tears were running down her face, and we were destroyed. All I wanted to do right then was to take the first plane to Volterra. Immediately after my thought, her heart started to beat very fast. I called Carlisle and he said that she is good, for moment.

Then her eyes opened. She wanted to say something, but I put a finger on her mouth.

"Shh, Bella, you need to rest."

_**BellaPOV**_

I didn't want to rest. I wanted to get off and run because the energy I had in me was overwhelming. I started to calm myself and I gave Jasper a smile, I know he was doing this.

Then, I felt pain in all my body. I wanted to slowly rip Edward apart, and let him compose himself, so I could do it again. I hated him, and I didn't know how I could love that piece of shit. I hated him with every part of my body, and I thought that I would kill him, didn't matter if that would be the last thing I was doing.

"I will be your death, Edward."

And I fainted again.

**A/N: I don't know how good this chapter was, but I really appreciate if you give me some suggestions for the next chapter. Rate and review, hope I'm back soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm sorry because I haven't posted since today, but I have a free week and I'm going to post more. I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I can't avoid them, I'm not perfect. I really really need a Beta. If someone wants to beta this story, please text me. Thanks you very much for reading. And, obvious, I don't own Twilight.**

_**BellaPOV**_

The next week I "lived" in the hospital. I had 4 or 5 broken bones, and the pain in my body was…I don't know what to say..it was…a lot of pain. If Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle and Esme weren't with me, I think that I would die. Dickward didn't show his stupid and idiot face, because if he did, I'm sure that Jasper would rip him apart, and then let him compose himself and the do it again. He was fucking angry… and believe me… I couldn't calm him.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I have bad news for you. Mr. Cullen told me to tell you, because he is in the middle of a surgery."

"Ok, please tell me." I was nervous… very nervous.

"I'm sorry, but you lost your baby."

I was shocked. I mean very shocked. I… was pregnant. And that stupid idiot made me loose the baby. The Cullens gasped in shock. They were really shocked, more than I was. Then tears were running down my face.

"That was your baby, Jasper."

"That's it, baby. Calm down." He told me, but he wasn't calm.

Then he asked the doctor.

"She will be able to have other kids in the future?"

" The chances are very small. She has 95% chances to die at the birth."

"Why that idiot had to throw…"

"Shh, baby. The doctors don't know the truth. Please."

"But why? Tell me, why?"

"I don't know, darlin'. Calm down."

" I will leave now, if you agree."

"Yes, you can leave. Thank you." Finally free.

"Bella, you cheated Edward with someone else than Jasper? A human, maybe?" Rose, sure.

"No, I didn't. I swear."

"But how could vampires have kids? This can't be true."

"I know, Rose. But this happened. I didn't have sex with other people than Edward and Jazz. Believe me."

"We believe you, dear."

_**JasperPOV**_

How could vampires have kids? How could I leave Bella pregnant? I was shocked. I mean, this was imposible. I needed Carlisle with some answers.

And then Carlisle entered the room.

"I am shocked, too. But I read a book about this. Vampires can leave humans pregnant…"

"But only if the girl is human and the boy is a vampire."

"Yes, Rose. I'm sorry, but you can't have kids. And there was other thing in that book. Vampires can leave a human girl pregnant only in one case. Only if the girl will be the princess in the vampire life."

We gasped again. This was too shocking just for half an hour.

"You mean that I'm your princess. This can't be true."

"This is true. You have to be changed before you are 21."

"But I'm 20."

"Yes, you are. You have to be changed in the next 8 months. Preferable, in the next 7 months."

"You can change me today."

"No, you will be changed only after you recover very well. If you are not, you will be like this in all your vampire life."

"And do I have some powers?"

"Yes, you do. Three."

"Three?"

"Yes. You are a shield, a sponge and a controller."

We gasped again.

"The princess is the controller?"

"Yes. I know this seems impossible, but it's true."

Too much shock in half an hour.

"And what are my powers? Finally?"

"You absorb other vampires' powers, you are a shield and you can control the elements: the water, the earth, the wind and the fire. And the most important thing, you can control everyone's mind and body. That means you can turn on and off powers and you can make other vampires have human features."

"That means…we can have kids? Oh Rose, you are able to see your dream with your eyes. I'm so happy! Thanks Carlisle."

Yes, everyone was happy. I could feel it. But Rose's happiness was overwhelming.

"Rose, calm down!" I said with a big grin.

"I can't, Jazz. I'm finally able to have kids!"

"Rose, wait. You can only after Bella is a vamp."

"Thank you, thank you, Bella!!!" Then Rose hugged Bella. I'm sure that now Bella is Rose's best friend. I'm happy for her, because Alice was not Rose's dream friend. Yes, they were best friends, but after Alice met Bella, Rose and Alice's relationship was not so close.

"And how much I have to stay in this idiot bed?"

"2 or 3 days. But I have to tell you something. Edward is…"

"Is what?"

"Waiting you home."

Fuck him!

**Like it? Please rate and review. I worked hard for this chapter, and if you want to beta this story, send me a message or a review. Kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Fuck, eating strawberries yoghurt and listening to Lady Marmalade didn't help me to write this chapter very good. Oh, Lady Marmelade is that song with "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir...'', you should hear it, it's very good. Anyway, I'm in a writer's block, so I tried very hard to write this for you because I saw the story traffic and I was amazed. I had almost 1,000 readers and almost 1,800 hits, so it's like 1,000 people bought my book. Thank you so much for pushing me to write more. Hope you like my chapter!

We were on the road to home from hospital and I thought that Edward would be so fucked up. Jasper was angry, and believe me, when he is angry, that's not good. Carlisle talked with Charlie and asked him if I could stay at their place since I was fully recovered. Charlie agreed so now I have a new home. A new happy home!

We arrived and Edward was waiting for us in the living room. My hearing was now better because…huh! I live in a house full of vampires!

We got in and Jasper tried to calm himself and I tried to help him, placing my hand on his shoulder, but it didn't work. When Edward turned to us and said hello to me and my family, Jasper broke. He grabbed Edward's hand and he went with him to the garden. I was thinking: "Oh, hope they don't destroy too many trees!" Everybody started laughing. I didn't know that I said it loud.

"Let's go and stop them! I can't see Jasper hurt!" I was scared.

"No, Bella, they are fighting for you. You should be glad!" Emmett, joking, like always.

"Son, Bella it's right. We should stop them."

They went to the garden and Jasper was throwing Edward in a very solid tree. It was Esme's favorite tree. It was very old, I felt sorry for Esme because she tried very hard to keep her house and garden in a good shape.

"Please, stop. Why do you fight? Bella knows that you both love her! Just stop! You destroyed my favorite tree!"

They stopped with a hiss.

Jasper came to me and put his hands on my waist and I put my non-injured hand on his face and his lips met mine. It was a kiss that said 'Forgive me'. I showed him that I forgave him and we stopped when we heard a growl from Edward. I was pissed.

"You know what, Edward? Fuck off! You're expecting me to come back at you so we can be a happy couple again after you hurt me so much! I don't think so, so get the fuck out of my life!"

"Everyone gasped. They didn't expect me to talk like this with the 'precious Edward'. Now, I hope he takes "the hint" and leave me alone with my love, Jazz.

I never thought at Alice, how much hurt her to see us in our happy bubble, knowing that Jazz should kiss her, should have his hands on her waist. I should talk to her.

"Alice, can I talk to you a little, please?"

She nodded and we walked at a human pace to the house. Alice went to her study, and I followed her because I knew it's soundproof. When we arrived there, we sat on the couch.

"What happened, Bella?"

"Alice, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I destroyed your relationship. I'm sorry that I put you through this pain. I know that hurts a lot to see that your boyfriend loves someone with all his heart, and that person it's not you. Believe me, I know. I'm sorry again that you have to pass through this. I'm an awful person, Alice and I really don't know how you will ever be able to forgive me."

"I already forgave you, Bella, but you will have to see this. It seems that me and Jazz weren't soul mates and I had recently a vision, and I saw my soul mate. He lives in London, and I wanted to ask you if you would want to come with me, because I want to find him and to have my life back. Are you going to come with me?"

"I'll be very pleased, Alice. I mean…fuck, I'm so happy that you asked me."

"Anyway, Bella, I see that you are very happy with Jazz anyway. You are carefree and you seem to curse very much. That's not a very good thing, but it's you. I always wanted you to feel loved, and I guess that happened only with Jazz."

After she stopped, she seemed very lost, like she was on another planet. I knew she had a vision. When she got back, she started to bounce up and down and she dragged me to the door at an inhuman speed. When she opened the door, it kicked someone right in the face. Emmett. They were eavesdropping!

"What the hell are you doing there?" Alice sounded very pissed. If they could blush, they would be ten shades of red right then. At their faces, me and Alice started laughing. After this, she seemed to remember, and she grabbed my hand dragging me through the house, squealing in excitement, telling that "C'mon, I have to buy your wedding dress, find the chapel, helping Jazz to find the right ring…"

"Yeah, thanks Alice, you ruined my surprise…Why can't you keep your mouth under control?" I went to hug him and tell him that's okay, I was going to tell him 'yes' anyway.

"That's the most romantic proposal that I ever saw."

"I thought that too, Emmett thanks." For me, didn't really matter when or how did he proposed me, it mattered only that I said yes. But I decided to do anything more formal. I whispered in his ear "On your knee." He seemed to take the hint and he sit on your knee in my face, with a small velvet box. It seemed that he already got the ring. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring. It was from silver, with a big light blue diamond inside and a lot of white small diamonds around him. It was amazing.

"Bella, you are the reason of my existence since I first saw you."

We heard a growl from outside. I was pissed.

"Fuck off, Edward!"

"So Bella, you are the reason of my existence since I first saw you."

"Don't bother yourself to bother us, Edward!" Everybody started to laugh. I was good at things like this. I was always the last that said "Touché!" in this type of games.

"Bella, please. You are the reason of my existence since I first saw you. Don't bother me." Everybody started to laugh again." After almost 2 years and a half, I finally gained your love and your trust. I love you with all my heart. So will you be my wife?"

I tried to act surprised and I put a hand on my mouth and I said a little fake "surprised", but with all my heart:

"Yes, I do, Jasper."

He put the ring on my finger and I reached my tiptoes to kiss him. Our kiss became more passionate and I heard Emmett yelling:

"Take a room!" Then I heard the familiar sound of Rose smacking him up the head and his familiar reply:

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"Let them have their time. They just got engaged, you idiot!"

"Oh, Rose, we were like this when we first got engaged?"

"Sure we were, you idiot!" Then Emmett said something under his breath and I could only hear revenge and room. Oh, bad mental images.

But he could leave us in peace. I was in Heaven right then and always when I kiss Jasper I'm in my happy bubble. I love, you Jasper.

THE END!

A/N: I was kidding! I'm going forward with this story. I have biiiiig plans after Bella's change. Keep reading and Please Please Please hit that green magic button and tell me what you think! Anyway, the link to the ring image is on my profile. Please check it, it's amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! A new chapter is waiting for you and I want to remember that I still need a Beta. If someone wants to beta this story, please please please send me a message! This story is going forward only with your help, so please review or favorite my story because this is pushing me further.

The next months passed so fast. I was so happy and so carefree with my new family. Everyday was something new, everyday something beautiful happened. Before the Volturi came. It was a sunny day and we were in the backyard, playing cards or something like this when Alice had a vision. She told us that the Volturi were 10 miles away. We had to prepare. She told us that we have to go in a meadow not far away and they were expecting us.

"Bella, we need something very important. You know that you mental shielded us few times. We need to push your limits and see if you can drop your shield so their powers don't work on us."

I tried very hard, believe me, I tried, but I could only shield a 1 mile area. They said it's OK, and that we are going to resist. He called the Denali coven and many other covens to help us in a fight, but I can't tell you their conversations because they didn't want me to hear. Anyway, I knew that we are going to die because I heard about the Volturi. Alice told us that there were Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane, Renata, Chelsea, Heidi and Afton. I didn't know why they needed so much people. I mean, we were 7 and a non useful human. Carlisle said that they knew about my shield and they knew that I'm able to protect other people from any powers, so they needed brute force to destroy us. I may seemed so non worried, but I really was. I mean, I didn't understand how they could destroy us anyway. What did we do wrong? Anyway, I didn't have time to think because before I knew I was on Jasper's back, ready to go.

After 6 or 7 miles, Jasper hit the terrain in pain. I didn't know what to do and Alice yelled:

"Hurry, Bella, put your shield on!"

I did this and Jasper's pain was gone. I put my hands on his face and I kissed him, telling him that if we die, I always loved him.

"Jasper, if we die, I want you to know that I always loved you very much, and I still do."

"I love you Bella. We are not going to die, we are going to fight anyway. We are powerful, we will survive. Anyway, I love you Bella, with all my heart."

That was all I needed. I pushed my shield and I found my power. I saw that I got a new power. I knew, but I didn't know what that power was. I concentrated on Edward and he hit the terrain like Jasper, his face writhing in pain.

"Jane! How could she pass our shield? Bella, you still have your shield on?"

"Yes, I do, Alice. But it was me. I suddenly felt something in my body and I concentrated on Edward."

Everyone gasped. Suddenly I felt something else in my body. I knew. It was a new power.

_Oh, this is so good. It's going to be so good in our fight!_

"I know." I answered.

"What? We didn't say anything."

"Carlisle, you said that it's so good, it's going to be powerful in our fight."

"I didn't say that. I thought about that."

"You thought? That means…I can read minds?"

"Bella, how I told you, you're a sponge. I think you have Jane's power and Edward's power. But you're human! How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I felt very motivated after what Jasper told me. I said to myself that we are not going to die and that we are going to survive and my shield spread across 2 or 3 miles and I felt this shocks, my new powers, one after another. And I feel amazing!"

"Now we are ready to face the Volturi. Let's go!" Emmett said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time! But I have school, homework, piano lessons, ICT lessons and a lot of other things on my head! Hope you like this chap and please review!!!

_**BellaPOV**_

Fuck! I was damn scared when I saw them. They were there, waiting for us. I almost shit my pants when I saw how angry and merciless they were. What did we do? My thoughts were around my family and when I said Jasper's name in my head, I had an image with him dead. I dropped my shield and the Volturi felt because, before I knew, Jasper was on the terrain, in pain. I felt a shock and I felt an immense pain too. I supposed that I absorbed Jasper's power and I quickly spread my shield around my family. I was finally fine, but I didn't forget that pain, it was excruciating! I suddenly felt angry and I think I was pissing Jazz because I had mood changes. I used my power on Chelsea, because she was pissing me hard, trying to pass my shield. She was in pain and I felt another shock and another power that tried to pass my shield, going straight to me. I felt another shock and I dropped my shield again. A lot of things happened at the same time. I didn't have any senses left, Jasper was again on the floor in pain and Carlisle had his throat in Demetri's hand, while Esme was shouting "No!" I gained composure very fast and we were ok, with Carlisle's exception. He was ready to be disfigured if I didn't throw my pain at Demetri. I pushed him out of my shield's area, but I still don't know how I did it. When the Volturi saw it, they came to us, ready to attack. My human eyes didn't see it, before everybody was ready to be ripped, not including me. I felt again fucking angry and when I was finally red from anger, and that happened in less than a second, I felt like a black cloud left my soul and a darker one got his place. The Volturi were on the terrain, dead. Or so I believed. My family was alright, well, almost alright. Edward lost his hands, but Esme helped him to put them at their place. I couldn't believe when Carlisle told me that I was responsible for their "death". I meant, me, the clumsy, plain human could be more powerful the most powerful vampires in the world? I don't know what my feelings were when I "left" that black cloud or after. I remember what happened, but I can't remember my feelings, their feelings, my thoughts, their thoughts or any sound. It's like in a silent movie, when all you see is the image. Excepting the fact that I don't have the words written on a piece from my mind. It's so wrong. After, the Volturi woke up. The look on their face was priceless. It just exactly said "What-are-we-doing-and-how-did-this-little-human-defend-us-the-most-powerful-vampires-in-the-world." Then, I heard their unique thought "Fuck!" This was the only thing that I remember, beside the images. But, I'm so happy with them! They looked like they were some 90 years old men and women that woke up. They were so funny, that we cracked laughing. I can't hear Emmett's laugh, but I'm sure that the floor was shaking, because we were on the floor with laughter and we kept our hands on the belly, on the heart, because I had a stomachache and heartache from so much laughter! When they saw us, Jane tried to use her power on us, knowing that I was no use, but Aro stopped her and he did a little sign after. They left so fast! I didn't know what happened, why my family was laughing harder, but I didn't saw that they left. Emmett told me to look beside me and I saw nobody. That was the weirdest thing in my life, and the funnier too. It was…hilarious. I climbed on Jasper's back, going home, but I knew that I could run faster than them because they were shaking with laughter and they almost couldn't move. They laughed like this, and I laughed with them for almost fifteen minutes. I knew that I was going to be so tired after this! Finally, they got up and run straight to our home. When we got there, the comments started.

"That was hilarious!"

"This was amazing! I lived with Volturi a lot of years, but they never did this!" I was thinking the same way.

"This was the funniest thing I ever saw." Yes, I believe you. This was the funniest thing I have ever seen too.

And then:

"Bella, you were amazing!"

"You kicked them right in the ass, sis."

"Emmett, language."

"Yes, Esme, I'm sorry."

And again:

"I'm so happy that we beat them. This was my dream."

And then, the voice that I wanted to hear the most:

"Love, you were great. You should get a prize tonight." Jazz said huskily in my ear.

"I would definitely want this." I answered with the same filled of lust tone.

"Get a room, you two!" Yea, definitely, nothing changed.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett."

'Yea, Emmett. You destroyed our fucking nice moment."

"If I didn't stop you, you would already fuck yourself on that table right now." We all cracked out laughing.

"It seems that doesn't matter how times I'm telling you, you still talk like this."

"This means that we could curse from now?" Emmett seemed so happy. He was like a kid that got a lollipop.

"Oh, no, no, no, definitely no. I think this house is going to be a "curse sanctuary" or something like this." We laughed again. Oh, Esme was like us, when she wanted to. We loved her anyway, and we still do.

"Esme, you're so funny, but I think that I'm going to have a heart attack if I laugh more. I mean, I'm powerful and blah blah blah, but god damnit, I'm still human!" "Thing that I want to be fixed soon." I added. He knew that that comment was for him.

"Don't worry, love, we'll get at that." Oh yea, we do.

A/N: Sorry, but it's a hilarious chapter. I mean, the Volturi are totally out of their character, but I'm passing through a major writer's block. I mean, I have some ideas, but they are only for the time when Bella is going to be a vampire. And sorry again that the first paragraph is soooooo long, but I didn't have time to fix it. Please please PLEASE review and tell me your ideas. And, don't forget, I still need a Beta!!! Please, if you want to beta this story, PM me or leave me a review, something, ANYTHING!!!!! Please rate and review, I worked hard! Kisses and I'm sorry that I bored you with this kilometrical author note! Kisses again!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: New chap! Hope you like it! And, I don't have many reviews, so I expect 5 reviews for the next chapter. Kisses! :*

_**BellaPOV**_

The next months, all I did was pray to God to recover faster, because I wanted to finally become one of them. I asked them if they could take me to one of their hunts, but they kept telling me that I would probably get killed. After a lot of "Please!" and "I know I won't be killed!", I gave up because they were some damn stubborn vampires.

After a lot of loooooong days, the time of recovery was finally over. I jumped in joy, worse than Alice on her good days when I finally escaped from that stupid plasters and I was finally able to move free and become a fucking vampire.

On that amazing day, Alice dressed me up in a beautiful bloody red dress that came mid-thigh, a silver necklace with a red heart, matching earrings and some white stilettos that had 1000 inches heels. Again, I prayed to God that I won't break my neck, because the day of my life finally came. Sarcastic, right? The day that was going to end my human life was the best day of my life…stupid!

I sat on the large bed from our room exactly at 12 o'clock. All my family came and told me motivating things, but anyway, I was completely ready. That's when Jasper thought that it was good to wait more minutes to change me.

"Darlin', I'm going to take away a little of your pain, so you won't feel…"

"Shut the fuck up and change me today!" All my family cracked up laughing.

"It's a good time for laughing, right?" I was not amused, I was almost irritated.

Jasper placed a kiss on my neck and sunk his teeth into my skin. It was so painful! It was like my whole body was taking an acid bath!

_**JasperPOV**_

Something was very wrong! The pain was worse than other people felt. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I felt an amazing pain too, and it seemed that I was projecting, because my family members were writhing out in pain on the floor. I thought very fast 'I hope Bella to do not feel more pain.' And then, the pain was over! It was like somebody heard my thoughts and made them true. It couldn't be someone from the family, that meant it was Bella... I was very surprised, and I saw that my other family members were looking at me with pride. They told me later that they thought I wasn't projecting anymore, and that I felt alone the pain. Then I raised an eyebrow, and they were surprised. I remembered after that Bella was changing, and I looked at her.

Her hair was growing up fast, it almost came to her beautiful ass, with some blonde and brunette highlights, and that her hair's color was a little, almost unnoticeable lighter. Her face was more beautiful, with her nose more feminine, her eyelashes longer and more voluminous, her lips fuller and redder. 'Just kissable', I thought. At that thought, General became a little excited. 'Whoa, boy, calm down. She is changing!' Leave it to me to think like this while somebody is changing.

3 days passed like this, us sitting round her bed, looking at her while her feminine curves and her appearance became more and more beautiful by every minute.

After 3 days, 2 hours, 17 minutes and 48 seconds, she finally woke up. She sat on her ass, looking at us, a look of confusion written on her beautiful place. Her beautiful silver eyes, I know, unusually for a vampire, were scanning us, and the next words she said made our dead hearts shatter in a billion pieces.

"Who are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**!!!!!!Please Read!!!!!!**

Guys! That I'm amazed is less said. I checked my traffic for February and I saw almost 2,350 hits and 700 visitors. I'm amazed, but I still have less reviews, so please please please if you read, review.

But I posted this A/N because I don't have any ideas. I wanted Bella to go and live with the Volturi for some years, because she doesn't remember who the Cullens are, and after Jasper comes, she reads his thoughts(Bella will be a sponge-she can absorb vampire's powers, a shield and a shape shifter) and she sees that they were in love and she comes back at him. But if that idea is ok, I would want Bella to "date" a Volturi guy. Preferable Alec, Felix or Demetri. What do you say? If you have other ideas, please review and tell me, because if you want to read more, I should write about something right? Please please please review and tell me what do you think about my ideas, if you like this story or if you know how to make a contest. Yeah, please tell me, how can I create a contest? :D Sorry that I killed you with this boring author note, but it was really important! Kisses! :*

**!!!!!!If you didn't read, scroll up and read it, please!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys and girls! I'm back with a new chappie! This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful writer Aluxis, who mentioned me in one of her chapters though all I did was to occupy some sweet useful 30 seconds of my life giving her a sweet review. Read her story, it's amazing. You are going to find it at my favorites, but you have the link here. Replace the (dot) with a dot.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5614873/1/Let_the_fun_begin

This chapter is also dedicated to my wonderful new beta XxMzMaryJanexX, that helps me a lot. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story and gave me ideas. I hope to have some reviews for the next chapter, minimum 7. Kisses! :*

_**BellaPOV**_

I woke up from my amazing non painful change to find everything clear, amazingly clear. I heard some strange voices during my change, but I couldn't place them. They seemed acquainted, but I couldn't tell whom they belong to. I saw after that they belonged to 7 amazingly beautiful creatures, vampires, like me. I felt that I knew them, and that they changed me, but I didn't have any memories with them. In fact, I couldn't remember anything from my human life.

"Who are you?" I confusedly asked. Some milliseconds after me, a Blondie spoke:

"Oh love, I'm so happy that you finally woke up." And he reached to kiss me. I got up from the bed I laid and I threw a punch in his face.

"Who are you and why do you call me 'love'? I'm not the love of anyone, you idiot!"

Everyone gasped. I saw that there was another Blondie, which had his arm around a brown haired woman, another boy with ginger hair, a black-haired girl that looked like a pixie, a huge one, with a lot of muscles that had his fingers intertwined with an amazingly beautiful blonde girl, which looked like Aphrodite. Who the fuck were they?

"Who the fuck are you?" Stupid useless brain filter.

The blond one, that was mated with the brown-haired one, that, I thought, was the leader of the coven, spoke:

"We are your family, Bella."

"I don't have any family." I answered nervous, they were pissing me already.

"We are the Cullens."

"And you are drinking animal blood? Because your eyes are golden." How the fuck did I knew so much about vampires?

"Yes…but…you don't know anything about us?"

"You're strangers…What should I know?"

"Before your change, we were your family. You were mated with Edward, before…"

"Who the hell is Edward?" I was confused as fuck.

He pointed to the ginger-haired one.

"Before you mated with Jasper, the one you threw a punch at and seems to be doubling in pain."

"Oops?" I innocently spoke.

The brown-haired one and the pixie started to sob and they reached to hug me. Oh no no no.

I jumped on the window and left. They were strange as hell.

I got to the airport and decided to go to Volterra. They would sure as hell add me to their guard, considering that I was a sponge and I knew things. 'How the fuck do I know this shit?' I thought.

'I might as well ask Eleazar.' I thought again. God, that was really annoying. I might as well get mad because of that "talking with myself' shit.

"The plane to Volterra is boarding, please board now if you chose that flight." A whiny voice spoke. It wasn't even correct, they don't talk like this, right?

'Blah blah blah.' Some old people threw a glare in my direction, while some teenagers laughed at me. I was annoyed.

"What, haven't you seen a VIP before?" They finally turned down their glare.

I boarded the plane and after some excruciating 12 hours, that were spent listening to an IPod that I had in my pocket and that surprisingly had a lot of good songs, the plane finally, thanks to God landed and I just couldn't be happier.

I ran at human speed that humans would have considered a gold medal-worthy run to the amazing castle that showed up in my view.

At the doors of the castle I saw an amazingly beautiful girl, with strawberry blonde hair running down her back and fashionable clothes. She was tall, like 5"9' or something like this. I was stunned by her beauty and I started to question my sexuality before I saw her eyes. They were purple, but the contact lens that she wore started to dissolve and they revealed a deep crimson color. She was a Volturi. She looked at me after and we locked eyes. I felt a pull towards her that I couldn't stop.

I was in deep shit.

A/N: Cliffy, right? I started to like them. All I need to tell you is that that beautiful woman is Heidi. Why do you think Bella felt that pull? The next 3 chappies are dedicated to the one that has it right. Remember, 7 reviews for the next chapter, because I don't have enough of them! Kisses, Mary!


	14. AN IMPORTANT!

So…I hate long author notes, so I'm going to pass directly at the subject:

This story is on HIATUS! I officially HATE vampires. I don't know what got me, but I hope that this story is going to continue, but I'm not sure yet. Put me on alert, this story MAY be updated later. Kisses and I'm sorry if you were a fan of this story.

And,AND, If you're a fan of werewolves, like me now, I have a new story, The strange imprint, it's a Brady x Collin one. They are not twins or related, so imagine what my twisted mind is thinking about! ;;) Anyway, put me on alert, this story MAY be updated and don't forget to check my new story, please, please give it a chance,it should be updated on 17,18, 19 the most.

Kisses again, Mary. :*


	15. Other AN! This time a good one!

Ok…so…I got a lot of reviews and messages on Y!M with the same topic: Please continue this story, don't stop…anyway, I may update the story, but later. On the summer break, so I will definitely post a chapter on 11th June or a few days later. And I decided, after looking at some pictures with the Volturi that she should date…well…Demetri. That's my opinion, and he is the best. And, the Volturi will LOVE Bella in this story, I can't bear bad, bad Volturi. They will be punished, and punishing means banning from my story, and you wouldn't want this. :D That's the plan. Please check out my new story and stay in check, I'll create some later.

Kisses!


End file.
